


Transitions

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He found himself dead and aged, at the same time.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9864512) Any, any, transitions
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

He found himself dead and aged, at the same time; nobody he ever sought out afterwards would be able to explain it. The appalling scars, tokens of his ignominious demise, were something he could have foretold, but the abundant grey in his hair and the roughness of his skin were new.

Most people aged gradually, but that would have to be the last of his worries, now that he didn’t even have the luxury of being _alive_ ; indeed, the best solution was perhaps to become an old man, in mind as well as body, all at once.


End file.
